


the carer & the caretaker [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fake Trailer, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the oldest story in the universe: the carer and the caretaker fall in love, which travels across all of time and space. It’s a love story, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the carer & the caretaker [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Phoenix - Lizstomania (instrumental)  
> Conway - Big Talk  
> Neon Trees - Animal  
> Night Terrors of 1927 - Never One To Complain


End file.
